


souls

by obviouslylh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Needy Louis, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Smut, Song: Two Ghosts (Harry Styles), Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslylh/pseuds/obviouslylh
Summary: ...the first time harry showed louis two ghosts.





	souls

**Author's Note:**

> hello, again! 
> 
> i'm so excited to be posting this after it sat in my docs for two weeks with no purpose! i hope you all enjoy:)
> 
> also, if you want to, you can bookmark it and leave me kudos. i really appreciate it, and it's extremely encouraging! :,,,)
> 
> finally, i'm dedicating this to my sweet--nour--again! i'm not usually into bottom!Louis, but i wrote it with her in mind. i truly love her to the moon and back, so she's worth a little bottom!Louis smut. 
> 
> okay, okay. happy reading :)))))

Louis was curled up to a pillow and snoring when Harry walked into their shared bedroom. He looked almost hidden under the covers—just his face poking out from the underneath. The moon subtlety lit the room through the blinds just enough for Harry to make out Louis’ features from across the room. His lengthy eyelashes made shadows on his cheeks, and his mouth moved with every breath in-and-out. He moved quietly closer and stood above him. Harry admired him for a moment. He looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful just like always, but something was so different about sleeping Louis. He was calm and content unlike his normal loud and bold awake self. It was a sight-to-see but a sight made only for Harry. 

He could so easily wake him up now-- his “Lou” has always been a light sleeper. But, he won’t. Not now when he looks like an angel and when Harry needs to rinse the day off his body. People can say what they like, but Harry’s job was hard. Of course, he wasn’t working in a factory or at an office job, but he worked countless hours a week. He was proud of himself and slowly becoming proud of his debut album. And while Harry could stand over his lover and think about his hard work all night, he silently scurries to their suite bathroom. 

It was past two in the morning, but Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t expect Louis to be awake. He usually stayed up to wait for him to come home whether that was by watching television in their living room or writing out lyrics on his Notes app that he would never use. He loved to see Harry’s worn out expression as he walked in the door after spending hours and hours in the studio. 

Don’t get him wrong, Louis is so insanely proud of Harry. He just finished a movie with a critically acclaimed director, and he’s working on an album that Louis just knows is going to be remembered forever. He wants Harry to be more than the “Heartthrob from One Direction” because, well, he is. He’s so fucking talented and deserves for the entire world to know it. But, no matter how many albums Harry produces or how many movies he is in, he’ll always be Louis’ baby. And, when you go from spending every second together and then to not seeing him because he’s filming a movie then recording an album, no one can blame Louis for missing his baby. 

It’s not even the fact that Harry stays out into the ungodly hours of the night for this album that makes Louis go to sleep before he gets home that night. It’s that, after all these months of working on this album, Louis hasn’t heard a single song. Every single lyric Louis has ever written he has shown Harry, desperate for approval. But, Harry’s always been so secretive about anything he’s ever written and has never let Louis even peek. He acts like it doesn’t matter, but in reality, it’s always stung a little.

So, when wet-haired Harry nudges Louis sleeping body half-an-hour later, he stays silent. Harry cuddles up next to him, keeping them face to face, and latches his hand around the bottom of his back. Louis shivers at his cold touch on his warm body. This is an indicator that he is awake, partly because Harry can’t take a quiet shower for the life of him and partly because he can just feel Harry’s presence. (Soulmates are fucking weird.) But, Louis is a pest and isn’t going to allow Harry to know that he’s actually awake just yet.

Harry continues, “Lou, wake up.” 

Louis groans in disapproval even though all he wants to do is look Harry in his moonlit eyes that he misses so much.

“Louis, I know you’re awake. We didn’t start dating yesterday.”

This makes Louis eyes open ever so slowly. He’s delighted by Harry’s huge smile, that he’ll never get over by the way, and his mystical green eyes. In this moment, Louis knows he could tell Harry off for leaving him every night. But, he doesn’t. He knows that won’t solve anything but only push Harry away. He puts his hands around his neck and lets his wrists rest on the shoulders. They stay like this for awhile—close and looking into each other’s eyes— until Louis smiles back and says, “I’ve missed you.” It’s sweet but too literal. 

Harry doesn’t answer, but gives him a kiss. It’s slow and long. Harry invites his tongue into Louis’ mouth, and he obliges. It’s not even sexy or steamy, it’s just pure love. Louis know that Harry cares about him beyond their long hours apart, and always has, but this begins to reassure him. 

After a minute, Louis pulls away partly to breathe because it’s the longest kiss he’s ever had and Harry literally takes his breath away and partly to say, “You’re cold and smell like fruity shampoo.”

Freshly showered Harry chuckles lightly. “Only for you, my love.” Louis smiles lightly at that. 

The kissing, them laying in bed together talking, the pet names for God’s sake—it’s been a minute. So, Louis savours it, and Harry knows exactly what he’s doing. Harry’s heart clenches at the thought that Louis, the man he has loved for over half a decade, has to savour moments with him. It’s unfair, and they both know it. Harry, looking into the ocean eyes meeting his, thinks about his decisions in the last months. He hopes it was worth it. 

“So, did you wake me up just to kiss me or what?” Louis giggles a little and breaks the silence. Harry’s face is serious and unresponsive to Louis’ light conversation topic. He, being the person he is, gets scared instantly. He pulls back letting his lower back part the hands rested there and unlatches his hands from the back of Harry’s neck. It doesn’t last long because Harry pulls him closer than before—their noses inches from touching and their thighs brushing up against each other. 

Harry breaks the next overly tense silence, “No, th-there’s actually s-something else.” He’s nervous, and Louis notices it almost immediately. Louis tries to collect his thoughts as best as his tired perception can. 

_ Are they breaking up? _

_ Is he cheating? _

_ Did something terrible happen? _

His mind is racing so fast, too fast, because he was just woken up in the middle of the night and now Harry’s cuddling him and stuttering. He rubs the back of Harry’s neck with thumb and laces their legs together. While he’s terrified of what Harry’s saying next, he wants to make him feel safe. 

“Baby, what is it?” Louis’ voice actually shakes because now he’s nervous, like Harry, for what’s to come.

The bed moves when Harry does. He untangles himself from Louis and grabs his phone from the nightstand. Before saying anything else, he unlocks his phone by quickly typing in Louis’ birthday and goes to his audio recordings. He goes back to his previous position and wraps himself up in Louis but leaves his hands free from Louis’ back. Louis feels the shakes radiating off Harry’s body but remains quiet and watchful of him. The light projecting off of Harry’s phone lights up the room enough for them to be able to clearly see each others’ faces. 

“I know- I feel like I’ve been so inattentive to you lately.” Before Harry even finishes the sentence, Louis nods—he fucking nods— and Harry’s heart breaks. He’s shaking, but he continues. “I’ve been in the s-studio all the time, and you always wait for m-me. I literally go hours without re-responding to your messages, and you respond in seconds. You deserve my full attention, always, and I’m s-sorry I haven’t given that to you lately.” Both of their eyes are swelling with tears. Harry can’t breathe, so there’s a pause. Louis doesn't even fully understand what’s going on. He just knows Harry feels and is visibly upset, which makes him feel the same way. Louis, too afraid he’ll break down, watches Harry intently and rubs his inner thigh with his knee. 

“Last week, I officially started recording for the album, and I got one of the songs completely done today.” His voice is better and confidence seems to flood over him suddenly. The idea that he’s about to give Louis something he has wanted for so long encourages him. “I wrote it like two years ago and I’ve never let you see it.” Louis nods, again. “This song is so special to me, and you’re so special to me. I love you so much it hurts most days. And, since you’re my first pick, always, I want you to be the first person to hear this song.” 

Louis lets their lips meet. It’s so slow and full of love, again. But, since Louis is so excited and eager to finally hear one of Harry’s songs, he pulls away faster than either of them want. 

“I love you so much, H. I’m ready whenever you are.” Louis doesn’t really say this with a smile, but with more of a scared expression. He’s wanted this for ages, like Harry predicted, but now the moment is here. He’s finally going to here one of Harry’s songs, and it’s a song that Harry obviously holds close to him based on his emotions.

Harry finds the audio recording from that day and hesitates to push play. He looks up into Louis’ eager eyes and all his anxiety fades once again. He pushes the play button like it’s going to disappear. He lays his phone down, face down, between the two of them and returns his hands to behind Louis’ back. They’re back in the moonlight darkness with small visuals of one another. While they’re analyzing the features of one another, the lyrics finally, Louis thinks, start.

_ Same lips red, same eyes blue _

_ Same white shirt, couple more tattoos _

_ But it's not you and it's not me _

Harry’s voice catches Louis off-guard. He obviously was expecting it, but he’s never heard Harry like this. So raw, pure, and by himself. A tear that he had been holding in enevidably slips down his cheek as realizes the first few lyrics are about him. Louis stays silent and locks his eyes with Harry’s.

_ Tastes so sweet, looks so real _

_ Sounds like something that I used to feel _

_ But I can't touch what I see _

A tear slips down both of their cheeks because it’s all too much and too real. Louis knows the true meaning of these lyrics just as much as Harry does.

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me _

_ Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat _

Louis leans in, somehow further, and rests his head on Harry’s chest. It’s wet within seconds from Louis’ now constant flow of tears. 

_ The fridge light washes this room white _

_ Moon dances over your good side _

_ This was all we used to need _

He lifts his head up and meets Harry’s gaze again. Harry’s eyes are swollen, but no more tears. They’re full of love and complete sorrow. 

_ Tongue-tied like we've never known _

_ Telling those stories we already told _

_ 'Cause we don't say what we really mean _

Looking into each other’s eyes at this moment is like they’re speaking their own language. The hurt in their eyes that the memories of these lyrics bring up fills the room and makes everything feel heavy. 

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me _

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're not who we used to be _

_ We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty _

_ Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat _

The remainder of the song, Louis moves his head back to Harry’s chest. It’s too much to look at him right now, he decides. Louis’ mind drifts to the time Harry wrote this song in what he guesses was his completely ragged journal.  _ “She doesn’t deserve his heart. Let us love.” _ was loudly displayed on the front cover. If his timeline is correct, it was one of the hardest times in their relationship. Louis was steadily doing publicity stunts, and Harry was being called a womanizer more and more everyday. They were becoming less like themselves as the days passed. And, while they both knew it was all for the public eye, it still put a major strain on their relationship. At one point, they split up. 

They don’t talk about this part of their relationship, ever. It was just a “bump in the road,” and they like to think they’re healed from it. But, when the thoughts creep into their minds at the dark hours of the night, they’re reminded that this was the end of an era. It stopped any glances, touches, or talks in public. It was the termination of any truth for them and their relationships as far as the magazines and news sources were concerned. They were both straight and definitely not romantically affiliated with each other. Louis rememberers this as he silently sobs into Harry’s chest. The song ends, and they stay silent for a while. Deep down, neither of them had any idea what to say. Because, I mean,  _ what is there to say?  _

Eventually, Harry lifts Louis chin from his chest to meet his eye line. He’s not crying anymore, but his eyes are bloodshot and glossy. Harry expected him to get emotional, but not like this. He knows he is thinking of the past, and it hits him just as hard. They loved each other and were told, day after day, they couldn’t. He sees the memories in Louis’ eyes. His face is absolutely heartbroken.

“Lou..” is all Harry gets out before Louis leans in for a kiss. It followed the same general theme of the night. It’s so passionate and full of love. Harry lightly suckles on his tongue and Louis hums as a response. 

Harry pulls away first, but then sees Louis’ head facing toward his waiting for another kiss, so he goes in again. He slightly pulls Louis’ head to the left to be able to deepen the kiss. They kiss for what seems like  _ hours _ . Harry’s tongue asks to be let back in, and Louis has never been one to refuse a good snog from his boyfriend. Harry explores like he’s never had the privilege. They’re taking in every single minute and second, and, in that moment, they’re the only two people on Earth.

Due to the song, the tears, and the kissing, Harry feels like his heart is going to burst. He just loves Louis so, so much. Loves how much he cares and thinks of Harry. Especially loves how he watches out for Harry, always, before himself. Loves his big heart full of empathy for other people and kindness for the whole world. Obviously, Harry loves how much he loves and how Harry is all Louis has ever wanted. He loves Louis so much that he’ll do anything to prove it to him in this moment. So, he does just that. 

Harry begins by unlatching his lips from Louis’ and kisses down his neck. His lips leave small patches of saliva, and his teeth graze over the skin. His mouth finds his lower neck, somewhere hidden, and bites softly and then suckles. He leaves a true love bite and his mark of territory. Harry will look down at it over the next couple of days as a reminder—a reminder of what’s about to happen. He blows over the mark and Louis’ hands go to Harry’s hair, pulls a little, and a whimper escapes his lips. It’s music to Harry’s ears, always has been, so he bites a little harder next time to encourage him further. 

There are four marks of love on the bottom of Louis’ neck when Harry decides he’s given enough. Harry shuts down Louis’ constant whimpering when he lets their lips meet for another kiss. This time it’s more sexy and filthy. Their lips are barely touching, but it’s too hot to slow down or quit. Louis’ eyes are still bloodshot when Harry lets his meet with his lovers’. His cheeks are flushed a rosy red which contrasts nicely against his tanned skin. He’s travelled the world and seen all the landmarks, but Louis, by far, is the most mind-blowingly beautiful thing Harry has ever seen. 

He tells him, “Louis, you are absolutely stunning. I don’t-“ He doesn’t have the right words to say, so he just kisses him again but this time more feverish and full of lust. It’s so extremely hot but so full of passion. 

Harry maneuvers their bodies where Louis is laying under him, and he’s hovering over him held by his forearms. Their kiss is messy now that Louis is whimpering into his mouth. Harry is so slowly pressing their boxer clad dicks against one another. Louis wants him in this moment more than he ever has, but in a different way. 

He breaks away and pleads, “Har-rry, please.” Harry wants to give him what he wants, always does, but he has to be sure this is what he wants. 

“Lou,” his own soft moan cuts him off because he’s still slowly grinding but he continues, “are you sure? I know I made you emotional right now, and we can wait until another time.” 

Louis kisses him softly and says, “I want you, right now. But, don’t just fuck me, Haz. Make love to me, please.” Obviously, Harry doesn’t need much more convincing. 

Harry shuffles off the bed and goes to their shared dresser. He opens the top drawer and grabs a condom and lube. Louis is ripping off his own boxers, and Harry takes his off as we walks back to the bed with supplies in hand. 

“No, Harry. No condom. I want to feel you, all of you.” Harry obviously loved the idea and didn’t argue but just threw the condom to the side. 

Harry sits at the bottom of the bed between Louis’ shifted up legs. He was fully exposed and Harry was soaking in every minute. He leans over his body for one last kiss, but Louis doesn’t let it last long.  _ So needy _ . 

Harry grabs the lube from where he laid it on the bed and opens it up to slick up his three fingers. Before he can, Louis reaches down, grabs his fingers, and sucks them in through his lips. Harry moans at the sight. 

His fingers are  _ wet  _ and dripping and so is Harry just from looking at him. He puts his fingers at Louis’ hole, and it flutters at the touch. He’s a whimpering mess, and Harry’s done virtually nothing. He sticks one finger in down to his knuckle in one go. Louis feels the burn, but he’s so good for Harry, and he definitely doesn’t want him to stop. When Louis is begging for more, Harry adds another finger and eventually a third. He’s grazing Louis’ prostate every time, and Louis is a mess under his touch. He scissors them in-and-out as Louis leaks precum all over his stomach. 

“Please, Harry. I’ll come now if you don’t s-stop.” Harry doesn’t slow down but goes faster than before. 

“Want you to. Want you to come just off my fingers, please, Lou.” Harry’s now hovering over Louis, whispering in his hair, and breathing hot breath down his neck. 

It’s all so much, and Louis comes hard and long. Harry rides him out through it and whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Louis is shuddering over and over again. 

Harry begins to worry but then a breathy voice speaks. “So good, baby. Want you, so bad.” 

He doesn’t confirm what Louis is saying, he just slicks himself up and lines himself up. Louis is so sensitive, almost too sensitive, but he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

Harry bottoms out slowly which Louis was appreciative for, but now that he’s used to the size and his cock is fully hard again, he desperately needs him to go faster and harder. “More, more, more. F-faster,” he pleads. 

“Always want more. Always need more,” Harry says. While it started of slow and intimate, it’s now dirty and lustful. Harry has returned to hovering over Louis, and now he’s making love to him hard and smearing his chest in Louis’ come painted one. 

Harry could come completely untouched just from the way Louis looks right now. His eyes remain bloodshot, and he’s whimpering constantly. Harry knows he’s so sensitive, yet his cock is fully hard again. They’re both in a full state of euphoria, and they’re going to get what they want. 

Harry’s gonna come soon, and he wants Louis to do it with him. He picks Louis’ cock up from his stomach and starts pumping fast. “Lou... I’m gonna come. Want you to come with me. Want to make you feel so good. Will you do that for me, L? Come with me?” 

It only takes a few more thrusts hitting his prostate and Harry’s large hand pumping his cock for Louis to come. Harry follows right after and releases his into Louis. They ride out their orgasams together—chest full of come and foreheads sweating. Harry collapses next to Louis but stays so close their shoulders are touching. They lay there, in complete happiness and bliss, until they come down from their highs and catch their breaths.

Harry could lay there for hours, truly, but come is drying on Louis’ chest and it’s dripping onto the bed, so he gets up and walks to the bathroom. His legs are sore and like jelly but he manages as he grabs a cloth and runs it under cool water. When he returns into their bedroom, Louis is already dozing off into sleep again. Harry wipes his chest down and cleans him nicely. They both smell like sex, but there’s no fucking way either of them are going to the shower now. So, a little wipe down will have to do.

Harry helps Louis up to the top of the bed and pulls him under the covers. He walks around to the other side of the bed and joins Louis. Once Harry is settled, Louis wraps his arms around him and lets him be little spoon, like always. It blissful, comforting, and Harry never wants it to end. Harry realizes, in that moment, that no movie or album will ever be better than this. There is no one or thing more deserving of his time than Louis. 

Louis breaks Harry’s thoughts and says, “I love you, H. No matter the troubles we’ve faced, it’s always been you.” It’s slurred and if Harry hadn’t listened to him talk nonsense in the late hours of the night hundreds of times, he would have been completely lost. But, he understands.

“I love you, Lou.” 

Louis finishes their conversation by breathing two words that Harry will always remember down his neck. “ _ Always you _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, you can check out the "mirror, mirror, on the wall" which is my other one shot! 
> 
> i'm also on twitter if you're at all interested: @obviouslylh
> 
> again, i'd love to hear your feedback & thank you for reading!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
